


The Way We Were

by I_Am_Your_Dentist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Your_Dentist/pseuds/I_Am_Your_Dentist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the end came, it was easy to look back on those moments called his life and pinpoint just where everything had gone wrong. Then again, it wasn't that hard to figure out that it was all Isa's fault. And maybe, a little bit, Lea's too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Axel

When the end came, it was easy to look back on those moments called his life and pinpoint just where everything had gone wrong. Then again, it wasn't hard to figure out that it was all Isa's fault.

And maybe, a little bit, Lea's too.

After all, Lea hadn't done anything to stop Isa from meeting the white-haired man they came to know as Xehanort. He hadn't done anything to stop him from going to that castle and becoming one of Ansem's apprentices. He certainly hadn't stopped Isa from participating in that experiment that changed their lives. The one that changed their names and turned them into mere shadows of themselves.

On the contrary, Lea had stuck by his friend through the whole journey, all the way to the end. That was just what friends did; they supported each other. At least, it was what Lea did, when it was for Isa.

Hindsight had a way of making one hopeful, and at times it made him wonder if he could have prevented the whole ordeal from happening. He'd lay awake at night, going through the memories again and again in his head, imaging countless scenarios where everything had turned out different. Scenarios where they were normal people, instead of heartless husks trying to regain everything they had lost. In the end, though, he knew there was no stopping it after they met Xehanort. That moment was the true beginning of the end.

It had been a relatively normal day; as normal as a downpour in Radiant Garden was, at least. The two friends found themselves huddled in the doorway of the bakery, which had closed a few hours before. Hair soaked, clothes dripping, they found themselves laughing through the chatter of their teeth as arms rubbed up and down water-slicked skin. They had left the house without an umbrella, the bright sun of the morning belying the torrent of water falling from the sky, though their foster mother had urged them to take one.

They snickered to each other at the thought of Esme's face when she saw them, of her "I told you so" speech, complete with hands on hips and finger wagging. It was only the violent growl from Lea's stomach that put a stop to the humor, reminding them that they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. They had just decided to make a run for it when he appeared.

Xehanort had a strange way about him that Lea had never been able to figure out. It seemed on that day that he simply appeared out of thin air, wielding an umbrella like a beacon of hope in a world of darkness. It seemed like all he wanted to do in the world was help two sopping wet teenagers get home. At the time, the two friends were willing to take any help they could get, and gladly shared his large black umbrella. If only they had known.

Would it have made a difference if they had run from cover just a few moments earlier? Or if they hadn't stopped for cover at all? It might have, but the inevitable would still have happened. Isa and Xehanort seemed drawn together like magnets, destined to find each other and damned be the force that tried to stop them. They would have met eventually, even if time could be reversed and the whole event rewritten. It was simply fate, and ultimately couldn't be stopped.

After that day, it seemed that Xehanort always found some excuse to spend time with them. Be it an "accidental" run-in in town or a visit to their foster mother's home, his presence persisted like an annoying rash. Isa didn't seem to mind—in fact, he seemed to enjoy the man's company quite a bit—but Lea didn't trust him.

As time went by, Lea watched Isa and Xehanort grow closer and closer, all the while keeping a careful distance. His friend didn't believe there was any reason to distrust the white-haired man, naively seeing only the surface of his behavior. Lea saw another side, when Xehanort thought nobody was looking. He stared at Isa like he was a shiny new toy to play with. He treated him like a child, handling him delicately as if he were afraid of damaging him. It bordered on sickening to watch.

Things only became worse when they became apprentices under Ansem. After moving into the castle, a requirement for all those who worked there, Lea began to see Isa less and less. The blue-haired boy was always tagging along at Xehanort's heels, assisting him with personal projects and, inevitably, spending his nights in the white-haired man's room. Lea never let on that he knew about their relationship. His distrust of Xehanort never wavered, but if Isa, the most level-headed person he knew, was willing to start a relationship with him, Lea was willing to trust his judgment.

Then came the accident.

The abrupt change came as a huge shock for Lea. Isa no longer looked like Isa, with the X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes marring his pale skin, the mouth full of sharp teeth, and the strangely pointed ears. When asked, Xehanort simply said there had been an accident. Lea couldn't help wondering what kind of accident would cause such strange deformity.

The changes weren't only in appearance, either. The few times he and Isa spent time together, Lea found himself being snapped at by his friend over the smallest things. His temper was as thin as a razor blade's edge, and so violent that Lea became truly frightened of Isa for the first time.

He felt like his friend was drifting farther and farther away from him, to some unknown place where he couldn't follow. The loneliness began to set in. Other than Isa, Lea didn't have any real friends. Even at the castle, he was the scrawny, annoying kid that nobody wanted near a Bunsen burner. Without Isa, he was nothing; ultimately, that was his downfall.

The experiment that changed their lives was one that Isa convinced him to join. In hindsight, that had been the only reason. Though his friend was remarkably different now, it was that little smile and that earnest voice that he kept. Maybe seeing him act like himself again had given Lea hope that his friend might return to normal. Or maybe it was just a wish to go where Isa had gone, consequences be damned, in order to not be left behind.

Whatever the reason, Lea ignored the doubt in his heart as he stepped into the machine along with the others. He ignored the voice whispering in the back of his mind that this wasn't right; he ignored the trembling in his arms, the urge to run out the open door and never come back. This was for Isa, and his friend would never ask him to do something that would hurt him.

One bright flash of light later, Lea learned that he had been very, very wrong.

\--

"Axel. Hey, Axel."

The red-haired man groaned and peeked out from under the arm slung over his eyes, wincing at the incredible brightness. That was the problem with living in a completely white castle: everything was always so damn bright.

"What do you want, Demyx?" he mumbled sleepily at the blond boy currently leaning down to invade his personal space. The Nocturne straightened when he realized Axel was awake.

"Saix sent me to fetch you," he said innocently. "Something about a special mission."

"And it can't wait until morning?"

"It is morning," Demyx said with a frown. Axel glanced out his window, an old habit he'd never been able to get rid of, and cursed at the never-changing black sky. How was he supposed to know what time it was if it always looked like night here?

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Axel sat up, rubbing his face with the leather gloves he'd fallen asleep in. He yawned as he glanced down at himself, fully dressed in black trench coat, pants, and even his thick-soled boots. There had been a time when he bothered to undress for bed, but now it was just a chore. Sleeping was the only thing he still looked forward to, and undressing just took more time away from that.

"He said to meet him in his room instead of the main room today," Demyx said as Axel tried to wake himself up. "Something about it being too private to just announce to the whole group. Too bad; I wanted to know what mission was so special that only you could do it."

"Maybe I'm supposed to kill you," Axel joked.

"Nah, Saix could just do that himself," Demyx replied with a shrug.

Axel shrugged back and stood, stretching out his arms until a distinct popping noise brought relief to his stiff joints. "Whatever it is, I just hope it won't take too long. I'm still tired."

"You're always tired," Demyx said with a laugh. It was flat, humorless and insincere, just like all the others. After all, they couldn't feel joy anymore, so why would they need to laugh? Maybe it was that deep-down feeling of wanting to be normal again that made them persist in the behavior. Maybe it was just old habit.

He and Demyx parted ways as they left Axel's room, the blonde boy making his way toward the main room with the others while Axel made his way to Saix's room.

The redhead knocked once, and entered without a reply. The blue-haired man had his back turned, ruffling through the top drawer of his small desk for something Axel couldn't see.

"So, you sent Demyx to fetch me like a good little dog," Axel said after a few minutes when it seemed like Saix wasn't going to say anything. He closed the door and leaned against it casually, arms crossed. "Why?"

"The Superior has asked me to relay a very important mission to you," Saix said in his monotone voice.

"Not that I wouldn't love to help you out, Sai, but I've just been so tired lately, I don't think I can." He let out a huge fake yawn.

"It's about Roxas."

Axel froze, hand still covering his mouth. "What about Roxas?"

"He's been deemed hazardous to the Organization. The Superior wants him eliminated." Saix's yellow eyes finally rose to meet his. "He wants you to take care of it."

Axel's brows settled into a hard glare. "Why would the Superior want him eliminated?" he asked. "Don't you still need him for whatever half-baked plan you two have cooked up?"

"We can't risk Sora coming back," Saix said, turning back to his search. "We're thinking of a new plan, but for now we can't sit idly by and let the Keyblade Master be awakened after all the trouble you went through to put him to sleep."

If Axel didn't know any better, he'd say Saix was trying to mock him. "Why not just recapture him, hold him here in the castle and make sure he and Sora never meet?"

"That course of action is too risky."

"But-"

"Axel." Saix was staring at him with hard yellow eyes, a glare so intense that Axel would have felt fear if he could. The blue-haired man's temper had never really gone away when they became Nobodies, and Axel had seen it too many times to push his luck. He shut his mouth.

"I trust you'll take care of this mission without any trouble." The danger in his eyes, flashing just under the yellow surface, made it abundantly clear to Axel that failure was not an option. If he didn't kill Roxas, he would be killed. Roxas, the only real friend he had since the Organization was formed. Roxas, who looked so much like Ven, the boy he'd met all those years ago when he could still answer to the name Lea. Roxas, who had earned Saix's scorn the minute he joined the Organization. Was it because Saix, too, saw the resemblance, and was reminded of the past?

As Axel turned to go, he hesitated. The ghost of a desire wafted across his non-heart: he had to know if there was even a small part of his friend left in that monster he'd become. He had to know if there was anything in this group left fighting for.

"Hey, Isa…"

"Don't call me that," Saix said in that same monotone voice, back still turned and head bent low as he searched.

If Axel had a heart, he might have felt it drop at those words. Instead, he simply opened the door and left.


	2. Saix

The heart was a strange mechanism. Twisting and bending in every conceivable direction, influencing illogical decisions and, ultimately, ruling over the entire being, it was a cruel and beautiful instrument that was not to be taken lightly.

It never ceased to amaze him, all the things a heart could do. As Isa, he had experienced firsthand the strong emotions such a simple tool could evoke, taking him from happiness to despair in a mere instant. The loss of his parents had been the hardest blow, one he fully expected at the time to never recover from.

After Esme took him in, Isa remained deep within the shell he had built around himself. Nothing seemed to interest him, and the reasons to smile dwindled until they didn't exist anymore. He didn't have any friends, nobody to talk to about the deep pain he felt in that accursed heart of his. His foster mother did the best she could, but even she became disheartened after months of trying. She couldn't save him, and for a long time, Isa thought nobody could.

Then Lea came along. He had been passed along from foster home to foster home all his life, an orphan from birth. When Isa learned of this from Esme, he expected the boy to be just as sullen as himself. He was surprised when they met, and found him to be a very cheerful person. That bright smile always plastered on his face, the childlike way of dressing, and even that stupid spiked hair proved to be the best thing that had ever happened to Isa.

With Lea's help, Isa began to smile and have fun again. The two quickly became best friends, and for the longest time you couldn't find one without the other.

Then he met Xehanort.

What began as a lucky meeting in the rain soon turned into much more. Isa and Xehanort began seeing each other more often. A chance encounter here, a visit there, and they soon became close friends. Lea was left out most of the time. Isa felt guilty for it, but he couldn't help it that he liked spending time with Xehanort more. Lea was a great friend, but he and Xehanort had so much in common it was scary. They could talk for hours, long vivid discussions about nothing and everything.

Inevitably, what began as a close friendship manifested into much more.

They had stayed out much too late that night, so wrapped up in conversation that they didn't notice the time. Xehanort had offered to walk him home, and Isa had accepted, eager to spend as much time as possible with his friend.

When they reached the house, Isa turned to say goodbye and found a pair of soft lips meeting his own. His heart fluttered, that traitorous object, and he had to wrap his arms around the other boy's shoulders to keep his knees from buckling. He had never stopped to consider his own feelings before, the reason he had been so drawn to Xehanort, but in hindsight it was all too obvious that this was what he wanted.

When Xehanort asked Isa to become an apprentice under Ansem, the blue-haired boy was all too eager to say yes. It was only after he found out that he and Xehanort would probably not be working together that he began to feel nervous. He didn't want to be around people he didn't know, least of all the cold inhabitants of the castle. So he begged Lea to join with him. The redheaded boy was surprisingly easy to convince. A very short time later, they moved to the castle.

Isa soon discovered that his fears were unfounded. It seemed like Xehanort was always around him, in one way or another. Working on an experiment with him, helping him carry things…even at night, he was always around. At first, Xehanort would sneak into his room after everyone else went to sleep. Eventually, however, the secret came out in a rare moment of indiscretion. Isa didn't know how Xehanort managed to coax him into having sex on a lab table after hours, but the resulting smashed beakers and the very loud lecture from Even convinced them both to never do it again.

With their secret exposed, and when nobody seemed to care, Isa practically moved into Xehanort's room. His own room became simple storage space for his clothes, and occasionally a good place for a catnap in the middle of the day. At the time, Isa had been on top of the world, convinced nothing bad could ever happen to him with Xehanort by his side.

Ultimately, this led to his downfall.

After they finished with their work for that day, Xehanort wanted his help with a personal project. He hadn't thought anything was strange about it. Even when Xehanort manifested dark energy in his hands, the warning bells didn't go off. The white-haired boy hadn't meant to hurt him, after all, he simply wanted to show off his new ability. Unfortunately, Xehanort couldn't quite control it, and the energy all but attacked Isa.

He blacked out, and came to several hours later in Xehanort's room. The older boy was sitting beside him, eyes brimming with concern. At the time, Isa simply thought it was just because Xehanort cared about him that he was worried. It wasn't until later that he discovered what had happened.

When Xehanort finally let him near a mirror, several days after the incident, Isa could not believe it was his reflection. The harsh yellow eyes framing the ugly x-shaped scar, pointed ears, and jagged teeth were a shock to say the least. He barely looked like himself anymore.

The changes weren't only physically, he came to realize. He discovered that feeling emotions became…difficult. He couldn't explain the emptiness that seemed to resonate throughout him, the sheer force of will it took just to feel a shred of happiness. Even in Xehanort's presence, the joy he used to feel was so diminished that it almost wasn't worth feeling joy at all. What had happened to him? Would he be this way forever? Would he have to leave everything he had cared about and treasured behind in the wake of this accident? Day by day, the questions grew, until he couldn't ignore them anymore. He had to tell someone about this.

Lea became the perfect candidate to tell. He couldn't tell Xehanort, because he didn't want the older boy to feel guilty about what happened, and he didn't know anyone else at the castle well enough. He approached his red-haired friend late one evening, well before Xehanort was done with his experiments. They hadn't spoken in months, and Lea was surprised, but seemed happy enough to go with him. He wished he could feel envy at the ease with which Lea expressed his emotions, but could only conjure up the dull apathy he was growing so accustomed to.

He tried to tell Lea about how difficult it was becoming to feel things, how he wished he could feel fear at the crushing apathy weighing down on his mind, how every passing day seemed to ring more and more meaningless until he was almost certain he was going to go mad. But his friend wouldn't stop pestering him with questions about trivial things, such as his appearance, so much so that he couldn't get a word in.

It was as if a switch were flipped. The emotional block in his mind lifted, letting the anger pour into him. He exploded, screaming and cursing at his friend so vehemently that he almost scared himself. Lea's expression of fear made him giddy, and soon he had lost himself to anger. For one hopeful, amazing moment, he felt like his old self again, the apathy falling from his shoulders like a loose coat.

Lea fled, and he soon learned that these effects were only temporary. With the subject of his anger gone, it cooled quickly and soon turned back into the same damn apathy he'd felt before. He wished he could feel sorrow. He wished he could cry over what he'd lost.

Xehanort soon found out about the incidents with Lea, as did everyone in the castle, and forced the truth out of him. When he told Xehanort the story, the embrace he received felt cold and hollow. Still, he embraced back fiercely, desperately trying to remember what it was like to feel safe and loved…it felt like a far-off memory of something he could never retrieve. Maybe it already was.

Several days later, the white-haired boy told him of an experiment he was conducting that could possibly reverse his condition. Though he was more than willing to participate, he decided to ask Lea to come with him. He hadn't spent any time with the redhead since he practically attacked him, and he wanted Lea to see him turn back to normal.

It occurred to him that something was odd when he walked into the room. A machine large enough for several people to fit into was filling up the space of the abandoned lab room Xehanort had chosen for the experiment. That in itself wasn't odd; the strange thing was that the machine was already filled with people. He recognized all of them: Braig, Dilan, and Aleus, the somewhat intimidating castle guards; Even, the very scientist who had caught them redhanded; and even Ienzo, the youngest apprentice at the castle, who had been taken in by Ansem after becoming an orphan. When he asked Xehanort why they were there, the white-haired man just said to trust him. So he did, because he knew it was something he would have done before.

He led Lea into the machine, stepping inside amongst the others. It was pure white, making it seem much bigger than it actually was. Still, it was cramped when he and Lea squeezed in and shut the door, huddling against the far wall to avoid touching the others. A few moments later, a loud whirring sound could be heard, and he noticed the visible signs of fear on Lea's face. He forced a dull, lifeless smile onto his own in an attempt to reassure his friend.

Then, the world went black.

\--

Saix strode down the long white corridor, soft black boots barely making a sound on the cold tiles beneath him. It was late, well past the time most members were asleep, provided they weren't on a mission. But for Saix, it was normal to be awake this late. It was his nightly ritual, one he didn't dare break.

The massive white door in front of him offered no obstacle, though it had long ago stopped functioning as a regular door. Instead, a dark oval appeared in the very middle, revealing the room beyond as Saix stepped through without breaking stride. Using his dark powers was as effortless as breathing. Sometimes he wondered how he ever got along without them before.

"You're late," Xemnas said from his white desk chair, looking up from some papers he was shifting through.

Saix said nothing, instead pulling a small manila envelope from the inner folds of his coat and offering it up to the white-haired man. Xemnas took it with a small smile.

"Ah…you've been busy."

"It took me several days to collect it all," Saix said in his monotone voice. "Axel was much cleverer than I realized. He tried to hide them before he left."

"And you're sure this is all of it?" Xemnas unhooked the clasp and opened the folder, pulling out sheets of white paper. "We don't want any stray bits floating around confusing our guest."

"All pages are accounted for," Saix confirmed.

"Good." Xemnas slipped the papers back into the envelope and handed it to his subordinate. "Burn them."

"Is that really such a good idea?" Saix asked, tucking the package back into his coat and settling it snugly against his chest. "We may still need this information. It's too useful to just destroy."

"We'll take our chances with that." Xemnas pulled the zipper down on his coat and shrugged it off his broad shoulders, revealing a simple black shirt and pants underneath. "It's more important that our young Keyblade Master never discover it."

"I fail to see why that would be bad," Saix argued. "I feel that he would be more vulnerable if he were to learn his true identity. He might be more willing to do what we want."

"But if he isn't, there is no taking back that information once he's learned it." If Saix didn't know better, he could have sworn he heard a touch of impatience in his Superior's voice. "I don't want to hear another word about this. I want you to destroy that information. Understand?"

"Yes," Saix muttered, keeping a wary eye on the other man approaching him. An emotionless smirk decorated his face, which was almost never a good sign. He was already flat against the large door, and felt himself pressed flatter still as his Superior's body came in contact with his own.

"Now, let's stop this talking business." Saix felt warm breath and lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck. He leaned his head back and sighed, though it was a sigh of resignation more than anything. No matter how many years passed, or how many times they did this, he still expected the excited flutter that started in his stomach and spread throughout his entire body. He still expected the heat, the cloud of passion that fogged his brain and made his legs go numb. He still expected to feel something, anything.

But there wasn't anything left to feel. Ever since Xehanort took his heart and turned them both into these empty shells, sex was simply a ritual. Something to do so they could pretend things were normal. It was tiresome, and he didn't want to continue with this farce any longer. Certainly not with the man—or what was left of the man—who made it impossible for him to feel in the first place.

"I'm going back to my room," Saix said, pushing Xemnas away just as the man was trying to undo his coat. The Superior shrugged, but didn't protest as Saix left the way he came and made his way quickly down the corridor.

As soon as he was safely back in his room, Saix felt in his coat for the envelope and tossed it on his neatly-made bed. He stared at it like it was a poisonous snake, wondering what he was going to do with it. He couldn't just burn it like the Superior wanted him to. The information was far too valuable. Xemnas was a fool to think that getting rid of it was the best idea.

The blue-haired man sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and pulled the envelope onto his lap. He undid the clasp and ruffled through the papers until he found what he wanted.

It was a picture of himself and Axel, back before they had changed their names. Axel had kept it in his journal all this time and he'd found it while clearing away the traces of the redhead's existence. It was strange, staring at himself from so long ago. It felt like a different person, like a stranger was staring back at him from behind the lens of time. In a way, it was. Things had been so much simpler back then.

He set the picture aside and pulled out two other objects: short, thin books, Roxas and Axel's journals. Axel's barely had anything in it. His small, messy handwriting filled the first ten pages with every thought that entered his mind. After that, there was nothing but a few quick scrawls, some doodles and, eventually, nothing. Roxas had been a bit more diligent, filling his with carefully looped handwriting, information about every strange occurrence that had happened to him and even trivial things like eating ice cream with Axel.

This was the journal that Saix knew it was beneficial to keep. His thoughts were Sora's thoughts. It would take getting inside those thoughts to get what they wanted. Xemnas didn't understand. He thought threats could control the Keyblade Master. They would never reach their goal with that method. They needed Sora on their side, as impossible an idea as that seemed.

Saix set Roxas' journal aside and picked up Axel's, paging through it. There were rantings in the beginning about how awful it was not to have a heart, how he couldn't tell day from night anymore, how he never got enough sleep…trivial things. It was easy to tell when Roxas showed up, because Axel wrote things like "Going to have ice cream" or "Heading to the clock tower." A few doodles littered the pages, chakrams and stars and even a few keyblades. Then a few blank pages. Saix thought that was the only thing left until he came across a page with two lonely words at the top: "I'm leaving." That was nothing special; after all, the fact that he was sitting here reading this was proof enough that Axel had been good on his word. There was something strange about the page though; it was wrinkled in places, as if Axel had flicked water over it.

Or as if he'd been crying.

He tried to banish the thought, telling himself it was impossible, but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered. Could Axel have found a way to regain his heart somehow? Could he have figure out how to restore his emotions, and actually feel things again? Like sorrow? Fear? Maybe even happiness?

No. It was impossible. The Organization had searched for years for a method to regain their hearts. Kingdom Hearts was their only hope. There was no logical way for Axel to have regained his heart, especially without them noticing it.

Saix gathered the two journals and slid them back into the envelope. After a slight hesitation, he slipped the picture back between the pages of Axel's worn journal. His glance shifted to his fireplace, filled only with ash from his last fire. He stood up, took one step toward the fireplace, and then turned to his desk. He placed the envelope in the top drawer and locked it.


	3. Xemnas

As far as Xehanort was concerned, a lack of memories was no excuse to slack on research. There were some, like Master Ansem, who thought his interest in the heart was unhealthy. An obsession, he called it. The foolish old man wanted him to focus on regaining his memories, and oftentimes interrupted him just when he felt close to a breakthrough.

People called him Ansem the Wise. The residents of Radiant Garden trusted him wholeheartedly to watch over them and act in their best interests. As far as Xehanort was concerned, the man was a mockery of his profession. His experiments were weak. They lacked passion. Ansem put safety above results, without realizing that the results suffered. How could it be called research when so little was learned? How could Ansem call himself wise when he knew so little?

The man treated Xehanort like nothing. He disregarded his natural talents, even going so far as to scold him for his methods. He still remembered the anger in the older man's eyes when he experimented on the castle librarian, Spaar. Now known as Praxas. Now somewhere far away, where Xehanort could not study him.

It was a short time after that, after Ansem had banned him from experimenting and forced him into menial tasks instead, that he found himself outside the castle in the middle of a downpour, trying to shield his groceries with the large black umbrella he'd brought with him.

It was then that he found the two boys who would change his life forever.

Isa and Lea didn't seem very noteworthy when he first saw them. On the contrary, they were so unremarkable that he seriously considered simply passing them by and letting them soak themselves in the rain. It wasn't until he caught a flash of darkness in the blue-haired boy's heart that he slowed down, stopped, and even offered to walk them home.

He didn't know where the power had come from, but Xehanort had always had the ability to sense the state of others' hearts. Pure hearts were rare, but even rarer were those with a touch of true darkness. Even just the smallest bit, like in Isa's heart, was precious. Xehanort knew he wanted to study this boy and his heart further. He wanted to see if that darkness could be coaxed out, until it was so big it filled his entire being.

After that first day, Xehanort visited often. Being banned from normal experiments, Xehanort thrived on his new, secret one. He and Isa would often go off together and speak for hours. Every bit of information was like an ingredient. He hoarded it away until he could gather enough.

It was some time later that he realized why the other boy spent so much time around him. The subtle glances, casual touches, and the increased amount of intimate information made the boy's desires obvious enough. It was the best thing that ever could have happened to Xehanort. It only took one kiss for the boy's heart to become attached to him.

After that, everything became so much easier. He was so close to Isa now that he was practically immersed in his heart. And as his love for Xehanort grew, so did that little touch of darkness the white-haired man had been keeping his eye on. He was so giddy at just the feel of it, he wanted it to be around all the time. So he pushed the limits of Isa's devotion, and asked him to become an apprentice under Ansem.

Ansem mocked the diligence with which he studied the heart, but none knew better than he how to influence it, how to bend it to their whim. None knew better than him what could be done with it. Because of this, Isa agreed almost immediately.

Lea was an unexpected bonus.

Xehanort often asked Isa to help him with experiments, paying off the guards to keep his ban from them a secret. He pushed the limits of the boy's heart, tested the darkness within it and worked at an achingly slow pace to chip away at the light that still remained. All the while, he kept his mask of charm up. The boy's faith in him never wavered, no matter how harsh or demanding the experiment might have been.

It wasn't long before Xehanort discovered he could manifest a sort of dark energy in his hands. He became excited, and immediately decided to test it out on Isa. What happened next, even he hadn't been prepared for. The dark energy was violent, and Xehanort feared he had killed the boy this time.

Somehow, Isa lived, but that little spark of darkness in his heart was gone. Curiously, so was the light he had been trying to get rid of. In fact, it was like nothing of the boy's heart remained at all. It reminded him of the experiments on Spaar. A similar result had come about after weeks of gruelling study.

He remembered the older librarian becoming a being that didn't need a heart to survive. Like the Heartless, he supposed, but sentient, and capable of intelligent thought. Even Ansem had never heard of such a being before.

Besides the harsh change to his features, the boy seemed relatively unharmed by the ordeal. There was a distinct lack of emotion as well, a sign that his theory had been correct. He hid the information from Ansem, again paying the guards to make sure the young apprentice and Master were never in the same room together. He wanted to study this one, and the old man wasn't going to ruin it for him.

Unfortunately, Isa himself came close to ruining everything. Xehanort found that he wasn't completely emotionless. The boy had gained a violent temper that drew the attention of all the castle residents. It would only be a matter of time before Ansem found out about what he'd done, and Isa would be taken away, just like Spaar.

There was no other choice. Ansem had to be eliminated.

But he couldn't do it alone. He would need the help of the castle residents. The only problem was that they, like the townspeople, actually liked Ansem the so-called Wise. He would have to help them get rid of their attachment to him. So he set his plan in motion that very same night.

It took him weeks to build the machine. Even then, it was barely large enough to hold everyone, and certainly not anything special to look at. He'd built it in a back room nobody used anymore, with scrap materials that nobody would miss. If Ansem found out what he was doing, it would all be over, so he had to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Finally, it was finished. He summoned all the guards he'd been steadily paying off over the last couple of months; one of the elder scientists, Even, with the claim of needing his help; even Ienzo, the youngest apprentice and the one closest to Ansem. He also called Isa, thinking that it probably wouldn't hurt to go through the process again if he already didn't have a heart. With Isa, as expected, came Lea.

There were seven in the machine in all. None of them particularly comfortable, and some even demanding to know the nature of the experiment. Xehanort simply told them to be patient; they would get their answers soon enough.

He let the dark energy flow into the machine. In minutes, it had covered the entire inside. Some screamed, others accepted their fate with a quiet bowing of the head. In the end, Xehanort got what he wanted, and then some. The shoddy nature of the machine made it unstable, and he found that his control over the dark energy was minimal. On that night, he too was lost.

If you asked him, though, he would only say it was a complete success.

\--

"Kingdom Hearts…is ruined." Xemnas' eyes were glued to the heart-shaped moon with the massive hole marring its beautiful appearance. They had been so close. It was almost finished. He had been so close to having a heart he could almost taste it, and now he would have to start all over again.

His gloved hands gripped the railing of the lookout tightly as he heard the footsteps approaching. Of course, the Keyblade Master had come to eliminate him now. He was the only one left. Even Saix had fallen to the boy's mighty Key.

The very last Nobody…now if that wasn't a lonely thought.

"Xemnas!" The white-haired man heard the boy shout, but didn't turn to face him. Instead, he continued to stare up at that big, jagged hole, as if willing it to fill itself once more and be complete again. Of course, he wasn't surprised when it didn't.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the last Nobody turned to face the Keyblade Master. Such rage in his eyes, such determination to fight. Xemnas would have envied him, if he had anything to envy with.

He felt his weapons form in his hands, two piece of lead that he swung around with little vigor. They were a mockery of the Keyblade that once took their place, a dull and lifeless substitute, much like himself.

Still, maybe it wasn't so bad to live.

Xemnas couldn't say what it was he fought for, as he engaged in arduous battle after arduous battle with the young Keyblade Master. Maybe it was his memories, those precious little bits of his past that existed inside his mind alone; maybe it was some ingrained desire to live on, something that existed much deeper than the heart could ever reach; or maybe, just maybe, it was that researcher's nature that kept him going. He wanted to be around to study it all. He wanted to watch the world crumble away, until absolutely nothing was left.

Maybe it was a relief when the end came, but even Xemnas couldn't say for certain. All he knew was that, when the moment finally came, and those dark tendrils came to take him, he could have sworn he felt an instant of true joy.


End file.
